paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Killing Weathers
In Adventure Bay, there had just been alot of action. Marshall had just put out a fire. Someone had set a building on fire. Marshall: That was tough. Then the towns top Police Officer Rex Weathers came along. Rex: I'll say. But Marshall hadn't turned off his water hose and ended up spraying Rex all over. Rex: Hey!!! Marshall: Sorry! Rex: Nevermind. I needed a bit of a wash. They both laughed. Marshall: I wonder who did this. Rex: Could be a protest about the new Law that I and Mayor Goodway will be signing later. Marshall: About gun rights? Rex: Yes. I know there has someone who doesn't like it that much. Later that day, Rex was getting poshed up at Katie's for the Law signing. Katie was doing his hair when Mayor Goodway came in. Rex: Morning Mayor. Mayor Goodway: Morning Rex! You nearly ready? Katie: He's almost done Mayor. Mayor Goodway: Good! This is and historic event in the history of our town! Rex: I know! But I just have a feeling something won't go right. Mayor Goodway: Oh everything will be fine! Rex: Yeah. Probably just me. I hope. A bit later, it was time for the signing. It was taking place outside the front of the Town Hall. Mayor Goodway and Rex were sitting at a table with a paper that was waiting to be signed. But first, the two were going to speak to the Town. Mayor Goodway spoke first. Mayor Goodway: Ladies and Gentlemen. Today is the day of putting a new law in the books that will help us stay safe. Today me and Officer Weathers are going to sign this paper here that will put this into law. Now Officer Weathers will speak. Rex: Thank You Mayor. This day is nothing new to me. I've done this before. And I hope that this law will make our town safer than ever. Let's do it. And so it happened. The two signed the paper and it was now in law. Rex however was still feeling a slight bit of nerve. Rex then got up and made his was to his Mclaren. But crowds of people blocked his way. They all wanted to see him and post images online to prove they had seen him. Rex felt like he didn't have the courage at the time. For once in ages, he felt fear. He pushed his way to Katie and Ryder. Rex: Katie. Ryder. I'm feeling a bit in danger. Ryder: Like what? Rex: I don't know. I just feel odd. Katie: Why don't we get you to my place and check on you? Rex: Okay. His wife Ella was on the other side of the huge crowd who had been cut of by Chase. He could see Rex was not feeling safe. Rex, Ryder and Katie started walking to Rex's car. When they got there, Ryder opened the front and back door. However someone in the crowd wasn't going to let Rex get away. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd and shoved Chase out of the way. They pulled a pistol from their jacket and opened fire!!! Rex heard the gun and turned to look. But at the same time, Katie grabbed him and pushed him into the back of the car. Rex landed hard on the seat. Katie on him. The one who fired the gun made a quick runner. The crowd were too scared to go after him. Ella saw the figure run off. She had also heard the gun shooting. She charged to the front of the crowd. She raced up to Chase who had just got up. Ella: Where is Rex? Chase: He went off with Ryder and Katie At the same time, Ryder had hoped into the drivers seat and he didn't care if Rex didn't want him to drive his car or not. He was getting Rex out of the area. And fast. The doors slammed shut and he took off. Rex on the other hand had started panting hard. Katie: You okay Rex? Rex: I'm having a bit of trouble breathing. Then Rex felt a huge amount of pain. Rex: Katie get off!!! I think you've broken a rib of mine!!! Katie got off him quickly. Just then, Rex coughed. He looked and saw he had coughed out blood! Ryder: What's going on?! Katie: His lung might be pierced because of a broken rib!!! Get him to my place!!! Hurry!!! Rex continued coughing. Then Katie noticed a little hole with blood around it on Rex's side! Katie: Rex you've been shot!!! It may have hit you lung or heart!!! They then arrived at Katie's. Ryder quickly opened the door. Katie jumped out and tried to pull Rex out, but he shook her off and started walking to the building. Ryder: How is it when you walk? But just as he said that, Rex fell. Rex: Can't do it. Rex was now short of breath badly. Ryder: Quick!!! Get him inside and some breathing equipment!!! Katie help Ryder carry Rex inside and she put a breathing mask on him. Rex was getting worse by the second. Katie: You'll be okay Rex. Katie looked at his shot wound. Katie: He'll need to have his chest opened to get that bullet out. Ryder nodded. Just then Ella burst in. Ella: Rex!!! She raced to beside him. Rex heard her and took off his mask so he could speak. Rex: Honey. I forgot to duck. They then kissed. Rex put the mask on again. Ryder: Ella. He needs to be opened up to get the bullet out. Ella: So he was hit. Katie: He was lucky too. He was nearly in a state of shock before we put the mask on him. Ryder: But he'll be fine. Katie: We'll get the top local vet too. We'll need his help. Ryder nodded. Ryder: I'll get Marshall to come and see where the bullet is. Katie: Okay. Ryder called Marshall to come to help while Katie called the top local vet. Rex's pain had got worse. About 10 minutes went by before Mashall and the vet arrived. Marshall: We're here! Ryder: Good! We're running out of time here! Vet: So this is Rex himself? Katie: Yip. Vet: Right. So where's the damage. Katie: Just here. Katie pointed at the wound. Vet: Ouch. He been hit good. But no trouble. I can get it out. Ryder: Good. The vet opened his case and got a syringe out. Vet: Now Rex, I'm going to put you to sleep for a few hours, okay? Rex: But....I......can hardly..... breathe. Vet: You'll be just fine Rex. Rex nodded. The Vet did so. Vet: Now I'm going to need your help Ryder and Katie. Ryder and Katie nodded. The Vet then looked at Ella. Vet: I'm afraid you're going to have to leave. Ella didn't want to leave her husband, but she understood. But before she left she went up to Rex and kissed him. After she had left, the Vet, Ryder and Katie got to work. About and hour and a half went by. Ella and the pups were all waiting outside. Then Ryder came outside. Everyone looked at him hopeful Rex was alright. Chase: Well? Ryder: He's survived. Everyone was so happy that they started jumping around like rabbits! Rubble: Can we see him?! Ryder: Not all of you. He's weak. So only a few of you. Chase: Well I think Ella should go in. Everyone agreed. Ella went inside and saw Rex on a set of pillows. Rex was sleeping. She sat next to him. Then kissed him. Half an hour went by before Rex woke up. He tried to speak, but he couldn't. His voice was too weak still. Katie and Ella were the only ones in the room. Rex pretended to be tapping on a tablet. Katie: You want to tell us something? Rex nodded. Katie put a tablet in front of Rex and he tapped a message. He turned the tablet. He had said, What has just happened to me, I don't remember too much right now. Am I even still alive? Katie and Ella slowly started to explain too him and during the time Rex started to remember everything. And he got his voice back. Rex: So I was shot? Who was it? Ella: He or she got away. Rex: We'll just have to wait and see then. Katie: Now Rex, we'll get you back to the Lookout in your car. Rex: Okay. Katie: Now I'll get a stretcher for you. Rex: No. Thanks. I nearly walked into this place. I'm gonna walk out. Katie: Rex, it's probably best if you... Rex: No! I mean what I said! Katie thought about it for a moment. She saw Ella was giving her a stern look too. Katie: Okay. Rex: Thank you. It took a while to get him up on his feet. But together, all three managed to get a rather weak Rex up and walking. Rex slowly made his way out where he got a huge shock! Everyone was there waiting for him! Rocky: He's okay! Skye: Yip! Yip! Yip! Marshall: All right! Chase: Thank goodness! Rex: Are you lot all waiting for me? Ryder: Of course we are! Rex: Well this is all unexpected. Ryder: Haha! Come on, let's get you home. Rex: Okay. It took a bit of time, but they got Rex back to the Lookout. Over time Rex recovered quite quickly. Once he could walk again, he did laps around the Lookout to get his strength and balance back. And when he wasn't doing that, he was inside reading get better letters from the public. And from a very special letter from his family in Australia. Rex's favourite line in the letter was from his dad. It said : It takes more than a bullet to kill the Australian Advancer! Rex had offically proven himself one of the toughest Police Dogs in history. Even some of his rival's admitted it. Rex was soon back at work and things where back to normal once again. But nobody ever found who the one who shot Rex was. In fact, they may never know. The End! Leave your thoughts on this story below! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Chase787 Movie Category:Action Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episode Category:Episode Fanon Stories